The present invention relates to cardiac resuscitator and monitoring apparatus and particularly to such apparatus which is securely attachable to a patient for rapidly ascertaining his cardiac condition for the purpose of bringing about corrective treatment.
An unusually large number of heart attack victims die each year as a result of delays in providing the intensive care required. A suspected heart attack victim must typically be hospitalized before receiving adequate medical attention. However, a great many patients suffering from coronary attack never reach the hospital. Cardiac arrests and arrythmias such as ventricular fibrillation frequently develop within a short time after the onset of the attack, e.g., within the first hour, with fatal results unless remedial steps are taken within minutes. Unless the normal rhythm can be restored to a heart in ventricular fibrillation within minutes, serious brain damage or death will result.